Gracias Alucard
by xanxel
Summary: Un día con un significado especial, Integra comenzara a recordar aquellos momentos que paso junto a Alucard, llevandolo a emprender un acto completamente antagonico a su persona, ¿que es lo que hará? entren lean y dejen REW!


La mañana era como todas las mañanas de primavera, ruidosa, por el canto de los pájaros y excesivamente colorida, por las hermosas flores que nacían en el enorme Jardín de la mansión Hellsing. Pero ese día no era como todos, algo había de diferente en él e Integra lo sabía muy bien, ese día era nada menos que el día en que conoció a Alucard, el día en que tu tío trato de atentar contra ella y ella se refugio en el sótano, lugar donde dormía tal Vampiro, el día 21 de Abril.

Se levanto de la cama, con mejor humor que cualquier otro día, se metió a la ducha y de allí salio completamente vestida y lista para un nuevo, pero rutinario día.

Toc… toc

adelante!- exclamo ella y por la puerta apareció Walter.

Sir, el desayuno ya esta listo-

Bajo en seguida- dijo Integra, mientras se miraba al espejo por última vez, para serviorarseque nadie se asustaría al verla, pero estaba perfectamente, por lo que muy segura, bajo a desayunar.

Allí le esperaba una taza de té y un pequeño pan de molde untado con mermelada, justo como a ella le gustaba, comió tranquila y en silencio y claramente sola, ya que no había nadie en la mansión que le acompañara a comer. Termino de merendar y se levanto para comenzar con el trabajo y allí estuvo hasta entrada la tarde y algo le llamo mucho su atención, Alucard no se apareció en todo el día a molestarla. ¿Dónde estaría?, eran pocas las veces, la verdad no había ninguna ves en que la dejara en paz, de pronto miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente.

FB.

Se encontraba una Integra de 14 años, sentada frente a un escritorio leyendo algún libro que había sacado de la estantería, bueno no cualquier libro, era Drácula de Bram Stoker.

quinta vez- le dijo una voz de entre las sombras.

No octava vez que lo leo- le dijo Integra.

Mis disculpas Madame Integra,- le dijo Alucard.

Madame Integra- murmuro por lo bajo Integra.

Sucede algo Ama?-

Madame Integra- volvió a susurrar la pequeña.

Ama?- volvió a hablar Alucard.

No me gusta Madame, no es digno de una mujer comandante- le dijo Integra a Alucard.

Y que si es digno?-

Sir Integra- dijo la pequeña.

Con que Sir Integra- entonces comenzó a reír con grandes carcajadas, mientras que Integra, formaba poco a poco un mueca de desagrado y disconformidad.

Que es tan gracioso?- le pregunto, una vez que el vampiro se calmo.

La manera excéntrica de pensar que tiene usted ama- le dijo Alucard.

Me estas diciendo que estoy loca?- le pregunto Integra, algo enfadada.

No, solo que su manera de actuar y pensar, son justamente las que se requieren para comandar Hellsing y controlarme a mi-

Como si fuera tan difícil- le dijo Integra, quien aun siendo pequeña, era segura, imperativa y fuerte- estas acostumbrado a que te traten como un perro, que ya te crees uno y actúas como uno, solo que tu hablas y mucho- se levanto de su asiento y desapareció de la biblioteca en que se encontraba, Alucard solo sonrió, sería una vida muy entretenida al lado de Integra.

Fin FB.

Integra recién había tomado el poder de Hellsing, luego de derrotar a su tío y de la muerte de su padre. Hacia unos meses que Walter la había presentado a la mesa y a la Reina, llevándose todo el amor y comprensión por parte de la Reina y el desagrado e inseguridad en su persona por toda la mesa, quienes no la creían capaz de tomar dediciones y de llevar a Hellsing, después de todo ella era mujer y antes que eso aun una niña en pleno desarrollo.

Justo ese día se encontraba en una Reunión con todos lo de la mesa, esmerada en tratar de entender todos los asuntos que se trataba y acompañada de manera cercana por Walter, recibió una llamada. Un ataque de vampiros se llevaba a cabo en un pueblo cercano a la gran cuidad, el ejercito de Hellsing había tratado de lidiar con ellos, pero les fue imposible, es por eso que ahora llamaban a su ama para pedir indicaciones.

En el momento en el que móvil sonó y Walter contesto, todos los de la mesa callaron y pusieron suma atensión en lo ocurrido.

- que sucede Walter?- pregunto Integra.

- un ataque- le dijo este.

- donde?- pregunto Integra.

- en un pueblo cercano a esta Cuidad, nuestros ejércitos no han podido contra ellos, han retrocedido, les he dicho que llamen refuerzos.

Hasta el momento Walter era quien tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones, ya que Integra, recién se integraba al núcleo y se adaptaba a lo que era ser comandante, por lo que el ayudaba en todo lo que podía, hasta que ella tomara todas la riendas del asunto, pero esa vez fue diferente y fue la primera vez que Walter vio en Integra, aquella expresión de concentración y frialdad, expresión que luego vería cada vez que a Integra le tocara tomar un decisión.

llama a Hellsing- le ordeno la pequeña

pero señora, ya lo hice- le dijo Walter.

Llama ahora!- le exclamo algo ofuscada, mientras todos observaban entretenidos- o quieres que te lo pida por favor?

No, llamo enseguida- le dijo Walter, comunicándose inmediatamente con Hellsing, al ver la expresión fría y mandona de Integra.- que digo?- pregunto.

Comunícate con Alucard- le dijo esta y todos abrieron sus ojos un poco más de lo normal.- es hora de que comience a moverse, a de más no queremos dejar rastros.

Dime Walter- se escucho decir por el teléfono.

Madame Integra te quiere hablar- en seguida el aparato paso a manos de Integra.

Cual es la orden mi ama?

Ya sabes que pasa, quiero que vayas, cargues tus armas y destruyas todo lo que veas, no quiero a ninguno de esos miserables caminando por allí y tampoco quiero rastros, comételos si es necesario para no dejar huellas y salva a todo humano que veas y no mates a ninguno, si alguno resulta herido o mordido por tu culpa, se haré tragar plata hasta que la vomites junto con tus sesos, entendiste maldito chupasangre?- al escuchar estas palabras muchos se aterraron y sorprendieron, otros simplemente, como la Reina y Walter sonrieron satisfechos y orgullosos, nos esperaban menos de la pequeña Hellsing.

Jajajajajajaja- solo se escucho por el otro lado del móvil.- La orden ha sido acatada y enseguida completada-

Bien- dijo la pequeña, pasándole el móvil a Walter, quien lo recibió con una mueca de orgullo- lo lamento caballeros, podemos proseguir-

En seguida la reunión tomo su lugar.

Fin FB.

Aquella había sido la primera orden que le había dado a Alucard y este la había acatado, llevándola a cabo a la perfección. Nuevamente otro recuerdo la invadió.

FB

Integra ya tenía más edad, uno 19, ya era conocida, temida y admiraba, por su labor, su voracidad en eliminar a todos los seres del mal y su manera de mandar y llevar Hellsing, sin protestar y sin fallar. Pero esta vez quizás sería el día que todos los envidiosos esperaron. Se llevaba a cabo un gran ataque de parte de un vampiro resentido en una población de Gran Bretaña, donde había miles de espectadores, revelando así la verdad, lo vampiros existían. Integra se encontraba algo desesperada, el ejercito de aquel vampiro era interminable, estaba causando demasiados daño y ya casi no podía controlar la situación, hasta que gracias a Dios, llego su más grande ass, a controla la situación y acabar con el ejercito, en seguida de verlo en acción se relajo y se sentó a respirar un momento, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El desastre había terminado y todos estaba siendo limpiado, encontrándose una ama y su sirviente conversando.

la misión ha sido completado y el objetivo silenciado- le dijo Alucard, quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella.

Bien- dijo Integra.

Algo más que quiera mi ama?- le pregunto

No-

Entonces me retiro- comenzó a desaparecer por la pared, cuando.

Alucard!- le llamo Integra y este le miro, observando directamente sus ojos azules, que ahora se habían transformado a unos severos y fríos.

Si ama?- le pregunto.

Felicitaciones, fue un gran trabajo- le dijo ella y el solo sonrió, desapareciendo ahora completamente del lugar.

Fin FB.

Aquella vez fue a única vez que lo felicito, le estaba muy agradecida por aquello, sin él no sabría muchas veces que hacer, pero el siempre estaba, siempre la esperaba y la cuidad y ella nunca jamás en la vida se lo había agradecido, pero que importaba, no tenía por que agradecerle algo a un sirviente, después de todo, eso era lo que era él, un maldito sirviente, pagando su deuda con la esperanza de ser perdonado y llevado al cielo. Siguió con sus papeles, solo le quedaban dos por revisar y si tenía ganas adelantaría un poco el trabajo para mañana.

se le ofrece algo ama?- le pregunto Walter, quien se acercaba sigilosamente por la puerta.

Nada, estoy bien Walter-

Si desea algo…

Te llamo, lo sé- le dijo esta mientras termina de firmar un papel, cuando sintió que Walter no se movía- si quiero algo te llamo Walter, te puedes retirar.

Claro, claro- dijo al apresuradamente.

Que le pasará?- se pregunto Integra, mientras recordaba que aun Alucard no se aparecía.

Entonces volvió a recordar.

Aquel día Integra cumplía 18 años y como las reglas lo estipulaban, ahora ella era un real miembro de la mesa y por tanto los honores que ello implicaba eran ahora todos de ella, es por eso que su primer regalo eso día, fue un hermoso broche que la ponía en el mismo rango que todos los de la mesa redonda.

excelente Integra, ahora eres un mujer- se dijo a si misma, mientras se miraba al espejo.

Sir! El desayuno- le llamo Walter.

Bajo en seguida- le dijo ella.

Una vez en el comedor.

Al llegar allí se dio cuenta que estaba sola, no estaba, ni su padre ni su madre, ni familiares, que mas daba en esos últimos años Walter y Alucard eran su familia y hasta el momento no necesitaba de nada más.

Walter!-

Dígame ama-

Prepara algo bueno para la cena, tendremos visitas- le dijo Integra.

Cuantas personas?- le pregunto él y ella marco el número tres con lo dedos- su platillo favorito será cocinado hoy-

Muy bien, también quiero del mejor vino- le dijo esta.

Alguna reserva?- pregunto Walter.

La mejor que tengas- le dijo Integra.

Bien y quienes serán nuestros invitados?- pregunto Walter.

Ya lo sabrás- le dijo Ella mientras terminaba de desayunar y se retiraba a su trabajo.

En la cena.

Integra bajó al comedor y allí encontró la mesa resplandecientemente elegante, tanto que la llego a deslumbrar, los platillos estaban todos protegidos con una tapa plateada.

por favor madame- le dijo Walter mientras le separaba la silla para que ella se sentara, un vez instalada.

Y nuestros invitados?- pregunto Walter

Uno esta al lado mió y el otro lo llame enseguida- dijo Integra- Alucard!!!!

En seguida apareció el vampiro.

dígame mi ama?- pregunto el Vampiro.

Por favor caballeros tomen asiento- les indicó Integra. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, nunca en sus vidas esperaron esto.- vamos que esperan!- reclamo ella.

En seguida accedieron a la petición de su ama y cenaron tranquilamente, hablando de temas triviales y de aventuras pasadas, fue una tarde agradable e Integra se fue a dormir muy satisfecha, era su mejor cumpleaños en años.

FIN FB.

estaba loca en ese momento- se dijo a si misma, recordando ahora otro momento.

FB.

que hace aquí amo?- pregunto Alucard al verla en la noche y en plena batalla contra Vampiros.

Viendo como haces tu trabajo- le dijo Integra de 16 años.

Entonces observe- le dijo Alucard, mientras recorrían los pasillos de la casa infectada.

Aun nada?- pregunto Integra fastidiada.

Shh!- le dijo Alucard .

en seguida unos gholu aparecieron por el pasillo y Alucard comenzó a exterminarlos, pero lo que ninguno de los sabia, era que por detrás de ellos venían más, fue hasta que Integra sintió pasos detrás de ella y allí los vio, iba a gritarle a Alucard, pero se encontraba muy ocupado, por lo que decidió hacerse cargo ella misma, desenfundo la espada que llevaba colgaba y que luego siempre traería y le corto la cabeza a un Gholu, viendo como se desangraba, asi continuo con todos los de más, al principio algo temerosa, pero con el paso de rato, los mataba como si se tratase de una experta y allí sintió el placer que provocaba matar y nunca mas en su vida se volvió a sentir pena, por las masacres, cuando termino Alucard le observaba.

lleva en la sangre manejarse con espadas, ama- le dijo Alucard.

Vamonos de aquí- le dijo Integra, quien estaba bañada en sangre, sangre que no era de ella.-

Una vez afuera Walter les esperaba-

Sir Integra!- exclamo el mayordomo al verla con la ropa llena de sangre- Alucard que diablos sucedió?

Tranquilo, solo tuvo una pequeña pela- le dijo este.

Se encuentra bien Sir Hellsing-

Claro Walter, ya no soy una niña- le dijo la mujer.

Y que tal su batalla?- pregunto el mayordomo mientras encendía el auto.

Ahora entiendo por que les gusta tanto asesinar- dijo la mujer y Walter y Alucard sonrieron.

Fin FB.

Se había cansado de trabajar, por lo que se levanto de su asiento y salió de su oficina dirigiéndose hacía cualquier lugar de la casa que no fuese en el que estaba, una vez en el pasillo se encontró con Alucard.

buen día Ama- le dijo este,

buenas noches Alucard- le dijo ella, sintiendo un tremendo deseo por abrazar al vampiro.

Dígame ama, que día es hoy?- pregunto él, mientras ella sonreía, no lo había olvidado.

El día que despertó el que sería mi pesadilla para toda la vida- le dijo ella.

Aun no lo olvida- le dijo este.

Como olvidarlo, como!- exclamo ella, mirando de frente al vampiro.

Son ya 17 años desde que nos conocimos- dijo él- y sigo muy contento de ser su sirviente.

Bien- le dijo Integra.

Ahora me retiro- dijo él.

Espera Alucard!- lo retuvo.

Dígame?- le pregunto, cuando vio que ella se acercaba hacía su persona, juntando sus cuerpo y abrazándolo, la sorpresa no dejo cabida en ese momento, estaba completamente anonado, pero aun así, coloco sus manos en sus cabellos y su espalda.

Gracias por todo Alucard- le dijo ella, mientras se separaba lentamente y en el trayecto le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Al separarse completamente Alucard vio en Integra aquellos ojos de niña, aquellos ojos inocentes e infantiles, aquellos que tanto le gustaban, no aquellos frío e inexpresivos ojos, entonces le sonrió, no con burla como siempre lo hacía, sino con amor, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Fin.


End file.
